MapleHolics Anonymous
by PurpleMoon3
Summary: What if MapleStory, a 2D sidescrolling MMORPG, existed in the Narutoverse? No one would have expected the repercussions...


**MapleHolics Anonymous**

**A****/N- I finished the writing of my SP! Joy to the world! Now I just have to publish the dam thing...**

**Summary- What if Maple Story existed in the Narutoverse? This is that story...**

Naruto hated life. He couldn't die, he tried several times already. Water evaporated from red light when he attempted to drown himself in the bathtub, and any wrist slicing healed after he became light-headed. It was this despondent figure that wandered the streets kicking cans and spying on the populous. They were the reason for his misery.

Kicked out of the 'home' at five, he had lived everywhere in Konoha, from roofs to doorsteps. Adults forbid their children from playing with him, and encouraged bulling. Hunger coiled his stomach up in painful knots, twisting and burning until he fell groaning. In time it would pass, as it always did. A quick hot-flash and it was gone, freeing the boy to continue his aimless walking.

The blonde sighed and ducked behind a dumpster, careful to aviod the eyes of whichever civilian was yelling. "Stupid machine. I paid three thousand Ryu for this! Cut's out after the first power failure!" There was a crash and Naruto winced. He remained behind the dumpster several minutes, just to be sure the angry person had gone. A long time ago he used to fight back against the drunks and attackers, but ever since he injured one the Shinobi would appear and join in on the fighting. It wasn't fair, but better to be unseen than a pulp.

Naruto clmibed atop a box, and dropped into the dumpster, curious as to what could make a person so angry. It was hard, with one glassy surface. A few wires trailed into last nights chicken salad. Naruto kicked it, resulting in a stubbed toe. Obviously this wasn't something that could easily destroyed. _Maybe I could fix it..._

Naruto tried to pick up the machine, and failed. "I'll not be defeated by a-a thing! Just because I failed the exam, doesn't mean I'm not strong." With Sarutobi's words of affection running through his head, Naruto wedged a board under the machine and sat on the other end.

After a few moments of ominous creaking, the machine lifted free, slid down the make-shift ramp, and into a rusty wagon. Nodding to himself in congradulations, Naruto picked up a smaller, second machine that he assumed paired with the first and dragged his prizes home. He was very glad power outlets were built on the outside of houses.

**Two Weeks Later**

Naruto's fingers flashed across the keyboard in rapid sucession, the clicking of the keys resembling a machine-gun. Sun streamed into his box, illuminanating his hunched figure as he started cursing life, the universe, and everything. At the corner of the screen a small battery symbol began flashing a warning, to 'battery power is low, switch to emergency power or outlet or risk loosing data'.

"Noooooo! They re-routed me into Frin-star! I haven't finished transfering the funds into my bank account yet!" Naruto began bashing his head into the computer screen in frustration. Suddenly the fan shut off, as a blue warning flashed onto the glass. "It's the blue screen of death!"

Tears of anger trailed down his face. The keyboard was raised above his blonde spikes, ready to bash against the ground, when he sighed. _It's not the computers fault. I'm not going to turn into the idiot that threw you away. _Naruto stroaked the keyboard and asked for forgiveness. "I just...wish they're was a better source of power. Almost had those monies. Might as well study for class." He pulled a notebook out of his orange jacket, and flipped to the most recent entry. "Chakra is the energy made from combing spirit and physical power. It is molded by the shinobi to be used for various jutsu."

_Hmmmm. Energy? Maybe it can run my Takara? But how would I get from me to Ta-chan? _With a defeated sigh Naruto left his box, and began the long and annoying walk to school. His fingers twitched with the need to type and his stomach growled at the missed breakfast. He had finally been able to crack Konoha Bank, but the brownout booted him into another server, and Takara ran out of battery soon after. _Oh well, at least I was able to leave a back-door before it kicked me. Heh heh. Tonight, I'm so eating a steak and potaotoes. And getting a new home. But it will have to be something small, to keep suspiousions down._

**One Week Later**

In a small apartment, one boy giggled as he jumped up and down on his new bed. He actually owned the entire complex, but documents stated they belonged to an out-of-town woman Miss. Taka. If anyone asked he told them the 'nice lady' let him stay in the rooms in exchange for grounds-keeping. Miss Taka, a young blonde woman with ponytails would make an apperance every few months to keep up the facade.

"It's a good thing I managed to learn Henge." He told Takara, his computer, as he leaped from the bed to the desk where it was humming along. "Okay, let's find out what mystery-disk number one is!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically. An old CD spun on his finger much like a kunai would, before he slipped it into the waiting tray.

The nine-year-old leaned back as the cursor turned to an hourglass. After a few minutes Naruto was ready to call it quits thinking it was another blank disc, when a prompt suddenly jumped onto the screen.

**Welcome the the InstallWizard!**

**Click NEXT to continue installation.**

Naruto clicked next. Takara humed a bit more, before the next prompt appeared.

**Please Insert the USB adaptor plug-in for your WiFi connection.**

Naruto had no idea what that meant. He did however have several computer realated materails lying around, from periheals to manuals. He rummaged around for his badly-used technological dictionary and looked up USB. After slapping his unprotected forehead he took his favorite dumpster-diving prize from a stack and jammed it into the back of his modem.

Green lights flashed, and Naruto whooped. The black box was working, despite the crooked antenna streaching from it.

**Click NEXT. **

Naruto clicked. Several more prompts later Naruto was the proud owner of a wireless internet connection, complete with Internet Explorer. Wondering what the new icon on his desktop was, he clicked. The homepage was set to google. Not knowing what google was, Naruto began to type it into the search bar. He didn't leave his house for a good two weeks after that.

It got even worse when he stumbled upon a site called 'MapleGlobal'. It was a game, and 'online' game to connect with thousands of players. Naruto jumped at it, and quickly became addicted. He started out as a beginner on Maple Island, and despite the cute cheesy graphics the game called to him. Every now and then he met other players, and often found himself striking up conversations with them.

Others seemed surprised to meet a new person, but enjoyed it. 'Mapling' they all agreed was a drug. Once reaching level 15, Naruto finally left Maple Island to Victoria, where he took Warrior job advancement. It was around this time the Sandaime kept calling on him, worried about him skipping classes.

"So, Naruto, how have things been?" The old man asked from his rolly-chair.

Naruto wished he was infront of the glowing screen, his escape form the harsh reality. Built up energy needed an outlet, and his undiagnosed ADD came to the forefront. A wide smile blossomed and he jumped from the interrogation seat, to the bookshelf which he proceeded to climb on. "Fine. I made some new friends..." _That I never meet but they party with me and help finish quests..._

"Good, Good." Sarutobi chuckled at the antics of his demon-container, thinking that he was witnessing the limitless energy of a normal child. "Your birthday is coming up soon. Are you planning anything?"

"What? That? Yeah."

"Are you planning a party?"

"Yes! Were going to go on a wild boar hunt for weighted earrings. Damned things..."

"And then, were going to help Blackbull build his house!" Naruto pulled a random book from the shelf as the Hokage sighed. Sometimes the boy made no sense.

"That sounds, fun. I have paperwork..." The kid was now flipping through the novel, muttering how boring it was as he turned it over and looked at the pictures.

"Okay Old Man! I know when I'm not wanted!" Naruto faked tears as he blew his nose in the book. _Hehehe. show's him to keep me from Maple Story._ "I'll just go kill snails."

When Naruto made it back home. He jumped over his piles of scandisks and moth-eaten instruction manuals to get to once abandoned practice kunai and notebooks. He tossed them into his backpack, telling himself to go to class the next morning or face another interrogation by the old hokage. With that taken care of, he sat down and logged into Maple Story.

You are on the same channel as pikapika5.

"Sweet, he's on." Naruto grinned and clicked his buddy list. He pouted a bit when he saw that his friend was off in Sleepywood, but decided to contact him anyway. Orange lettering quickly popped into the chat box. **PIIIIKA-KUUUN!**

**Eh? Fishcake? I didn't think you'd be on today. Didn't you have some meeting to go to or something? **Came the prompt reply.

Naruto snorted as he stabbed a few walking logs and moved on to Perion. He needed to restock on potions anyway. **Yeah, but it ended early. Stupid old man had more paperwork.**

**Lol. Paperwork. I'd burn it all if I could.**

**You want to PQ?**

**Hmmm. Sure. I've almost got my second job advancement, should I be an assassin or a bandit?**

**Bandit totally! I looked it up on Hiddenstreet, and at 3****rd**** level the bandit's have a move called Chakra and can summon an army!**

**Really! Sweet! Okay, let me finish wiping out these zombies shrooms and I'll meet you Kerning.**

The rest of the year Naruto bounced back and forth between his apartment and the academy. It got so bad he started missing sleep and had the grocery store deliver his instant ramen. His grades took a nosedive, though admittedly it wasn't that much as he was already the last in his class.

When he wasn't playing MapleStory, he was thinking about it. He had created another mule character who was also a warrior. Naruto's two characters were both surprisingly women, as for some reason the game wouldn't let him change it unless he created a new account. The first was named Fishcake05, and had blonde ponytails. The second was SWIRLofDOOM, and was also blonde but with the 'cute' hairstyle that made Naruto think of Hinata.

During class while the teachers thought he was taking notes Naruto was in actuality drawing various MapleStory characters, be it monster or player. Hinata was the first to notice this.

"N-naruto-kun. W-what are you drawing?" She asked.

"It's the Mushmom from MapleStory. I still can't kill her by myself…so annoying…"

"Ano…what's Maplestory?"

Naruto looked up, and an obsessive light filled his eyes as his whole attention became focused on the girl. He smiled. "It's the single most greatest game ever invented! Want to come over after school? I can set you up with an account and show you how it's done!"

Hinata blushed. "S-sure!" She left before she could pass out from joy. Naruto had just asked her over! She would defiantly master this game, and then they could play together all the time! He would be so proud of her!

When Hinata got to his house she wasn't surprised by the mess. She was surprised by the expensive electronic equipment nestled in a far corner, humming away. "Naruto-kun…computers are really expensive. Where'd you get it?"

"Found it. Some guy was throwing it out, and I fixed it up! You'd be surprised what you can find at the land-fill." Naruto muttered as he switched Takara off of standby.

Hinata buried the comment before pushing some notebooks out of the way. She recognized the top one as last months class notes and covered in snails and mushrooms. "How do we play MapleStory?" She asked while sitting down.

"Like this…" Hinata's eyes never left the screen. When she did break away from the game at dusk, Hinata decided to empty her savings for the past five years and by a portable laptop. Two, if she could afford it. The Hyuuga were wealthy but good computers were incredibly expensive.

Hinata did manage to get a hold of a laptop with wireless, and brought it to school. She constantly met with Naruto at his house after school and partied with him, as well as playing during every break at school. She quickly moved through the ranks and reached cleric within two months. Naruto was amazed at her determination.

An after effect of Hinata bringing her laptop was that the game pulled more people in. Kiba was the first to ask about it, to which Hinata explained the concept with out stuttering. It was a shock to everyone as her fingers flicked the keys at a rapid pace and her focus never wavering from the screen. Her little cleric jumped over enimes only to hit them from behind.

Kiba then asked for an account. Apparently his sister had a computer to make finding records easier and it came with internet access. He took the thief job advancement.

Next was Ino. She grew bored arguing with Sakura and came to watch Hinata and Naruto, who had been given a laptop for his birthday by Hinata, party. "That looks like a waste of time."

Simultaneously the maplers replied, "It is."

Ino didn't know when she had her dad by the cheapest desktop he could find, but she did. The next time she saw the two friends playing MapleStory she reported that she had taken up being an Archer, and they congratulated her. By then several people in the classroom were saving allowance for laptops, and wanting to become genin so they could earn the money faster.

Sakura was next to be pulled into the 2D world. The pink haired girl couldn't stand the fact that her rival was better at something than her. She sweetly asked Naruto if she could borrow his laptop, and received a shocking no. Apparently MapleStory had banished the puppy-love he felt for her.

Sooner or later she came over and used his old Takara, creating a Magician that she intended to use to KS Ino.

Chouji grew interested in the theory and took up the Warrior job class.

After seeing his best friend start playing Shikamaru did as well. He had never spent any of his allowance, EVER, and used it to buy the best laptop possible. The odd thing about it was he never felt like advancing, and remained a beginner. Ino thought he just liked the fact he fought with a Sake bottle.

Shino felt a tad bit left out. It wasn't that he needed to talk to the other students, it was just that he was mildly curious about what drew their attention. He approached Naruto, because the energetic blonde had been the one to start it all, and questioned him. "Make me an account."

"What?" Naruto knew what the bug user was talking about, but understand why. Shino didn't seem like the MapleStory type.

"I would like to try out the game for myself, but I dislike starting my own account."

"Umm. I can do anything I want to do with it then." Naruto smiled as a plan started to form in his head.

"Sure."

"I'll give you the username and stuff next week!"

When Shino finally logged on using one of the many computers in his family's estate, he was surprised to find that Naruto had created of all things a strength mage for him. Shino cracked his knuckles and got to work. Surprisingly he never died.

Whispers came to Sasuke, whispers about a game that drew in his classmates. He had at first ignored the syrupy game. It wasn't until his fangirls dissappered that he became interested. If it could draw those vultures off, just how good was it?

He listened and gathered information, quickly using the massive wealth of the entire Uchiha family to buy a laptop. He went decided that crossbowman would be cool, and started working toward it.

In the end Sasuke found the only thing he hated about the game was the damn Vac hacker that kept sucking all the monsters away.

Shikamaru yawned as he held down the control key with the blunted end of a kunai and watched the many ribbon pigs fly to one spot on the map. His character, called Mr.Fluffums, was mercilessly attacking the spot.

The lazy nin wondered about the other player who was cursing him, some archer called SpitFire, before dismissing it. The moderators couldn't track him anyway. He had built his own cheat engine, and it didn't resemble any of the free ones in the slightest.

**The Genin Exam**

Naruto sighed tiredly as he walked up to the front. "Now make at least three bushin." Iruka stated calmly. The blonde demon container nodded and tried to concentrate, but he kept seeing the Jr. Wraiths in his head. The cursed things had kept killing him last night, and he had to wait for Hinata to show up before he could get pass them.

Naruto failed in making the bushin, and hence the exam.

If that was expected, the fact that over half the class barely passed stood in testament to the great game called MapleStory.

Later that evening Mizuki offered Naruto a chance to pass, if he managed to get the scroll of seals. Naruto was surprisingly good at stealing and took it right out from under the Hokage's nose.

A traumatizing evening later, in which the blonde was chewed out by no less than five different ninja, Naruto went home. Mizuki had revealed the villages secret to him right before having his head chopped off by an ANBU and Naruto didn't know what to think about it.

"Oi. Brat." Came a soft voice. Naruto's head whipped around and he searched for the unknown person. "It's me. The Kyuubi."

"Crap. I've gone insane." Naruto moaned as he sunk to the floor.

"No you haven't. Listen, it's boring as hell in here. I've seen that game that interests you so much, and I wondering if I could play it."

Those were the magic words. "MapleStory? I guess…"

The problem with demon seals is that they all depend on the person bearing them. If the vessel decides to release or use the energy offered than they become completely useless. When Naruto thought that Kyuubi just wanted to try out MapleStory he agreed to free the demon.

Red energy lanced from the seal as Kyuubi took over. Naruto gurgled as his blue eyes turned red and slitted. Kyuubi cracked his new knuckles and sat down in the chair. "Now. As per the agreement I shall try this game, and then continue the slaughtering of Konoha."

Kyuubi never continued his murdering. He was having too much fun watching the experessions on the monsters faces as he hit them with his club. His characters name was LoRdOfChAoS, and he quickly mastered timing and jumping to such a degree that he was practically never hit. When a monster got too close he would simply leap over it, or the side. As Naruto watched from inside the body he realized that Kyuubi could finally complete the damned jump quests for him. Demons weren't so bad after all.

**A few weeks later**

Naruto was annoyed. The mission to wave had been bad for several reasons. The first was that out in the middle of the forest there was no wireless to speak of. For some reason he couldn't get to the internet and therefore had to spend the time training. Sakura had done the best at tree walking. Naruto had done the worst. By the end of the trip he had only been able to halfway up the tree, though Sasuke managed to go all the way.

When Kakashi tried to consolidate him by saying that Naruto had so much chakra that control didn't matter, Naruto got an idea. Sakura helped. Sasuke was roped into it by supplying the funds.

Sakura had figured out how to use Naruto's seemingly limitless chakra to supply power to their laptops and boost the wireless receiver. With that problem solved the trio spent the night doing the Ludi partyquest, but in the morning they had to fight Zabuza and Haku.

Sasuke activated his sharigan, but fell asleep soon after from exhaustion. Kyuubi then took over and had fun using Haku's mirrors as springboards to jump around. Sakura ended up picking up a pipe and driving it though Zabuza's chest when Kakashi's dogs held the missing nin down. She later had the pipe reforged into a staff.

Kakashi used the Chidori to break through the mirror, but found himself on the wrong end of Kyuubi's ire for destroying his toys. After killing Haku accidently Naruto found himself waking up to a lecture about using the Kyuubi's chakra from Kakashi.

Now their MapleStory time was being cut because of some stupid chunin test. "OMG! That's it!"

Naruto did not show up to take the test, and his team didn't get to participate. Ironically, neither did Hinata's. Shikamaru's team however went through but didn't manage to pull though the preliminaries to the third round.

While the main tournament went on Sasuke hosted a MapleStory Lan in his estate's lower levels while everyone used Naruto as a power source. Occasionally Kyuubi came out to help with jump quests. To the surprise of everyone Gaara showed up after hearing about the get together and pulled his own laptop from his gourd. He had a fire/poisen mage and was about to make his forth job advancement.

Without Shukaku the invasion by the sound failed. Gaara was found later, still drawing power from Naruto while the two jinchuriki partied in the Omega Sector. Everyone else was asleep, unaware that there had been an attempted take over.

Orochimaru tried at a later date to apply the curse seal to Sasuke. He managed it, but Sasuke only use the technique Sakura came up with the draw power from the seal and supply his computer. He didn't forget about his brother, he just didn't feel like leaving to go and find him.

As the years went by and the genin matured they stopped playing MapleStory so much, but they all held some measure of insanity about it. Ino took up archery with Sasuke and the two married to produce pupiless sharigan children. Sakura never met Rock Lee and instead quit after making chunin to become a computer programmer. Shino followed the shinobi path to Jounin, and wore a messenger bag that doubled as a case for his laptop and a nest. Naruto eventually had female characters all at top levels in various servers that he used to communicate with his secret organization that planned to take over the world. Gaara was in it.

Shikamaru took his fascination with cheating out of the virtual world and became and expert in breaking codes and locks. He infiltrated multiple buildings and took random things, only to leave them in the open several days later. He refused to do tests correctly, instead changing things so that the result would come back negative.

Hinata became a healer, but unlike most she used her medically abilities to kill. She married Naruto and helped form his plans for world domination.

Kiba left Konoha to become the head of a bandit group, but secretly kept in contact with Naruto.

No one knows how but Chouji became the next Hokage. It is spectulated that he beat the entire council and ANBU in various battle's forcing them to use an old law that had been written the books when Konoha first formed.

Naruto later mobilized his organization to kill Akatsuki, and used their statue for firewood. Kyuubi ended up killing the leader.

With the last obstacle out of the way Naruto took over the world, declared himself emperor, and started pooring funds into normal things like advanced technology and utilities. When it was learned how to combine genjutsu and technology 'holodecks' were created. The first game to turn 3D was MapleStory, with a pervert called Sai heading the artwork. Some of the background mushrooms just didn't look right.

END>

A/N- this has been floating around on my flashdrive for a while. I finally decided not to go and write a detailed story for it, so I posted it. Yea for Emperor Naruto!


End file.
